Diary Of A Popular Girl
by Animelover1555
Summary: A girl named Anna, has a story to tell you... She's a geek. Just because she's popular, dosen't mean she cant be smart. Instead, she hides the fact that shes a geek and acts normal like everyone else. Will someone find out her secret? Espically the guy she loves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Diary Of A Popular Girl **_

_**January 20, 2010, **_

_**Today is the day of the big test! Hold on a second, why am I worried? I'm the popular girl here, don't tell this to anyone but, I'm a secret geek! I am so good at everything, but I'm too afraid to show it. Everyone expects the popular people here not to really be into school. Well hello, it is SCHOOL! So that's why I fail every quiz. I don't want people to think I'm crazy and kick me out of the popular group. I was a nobody when I came to this school and now I'm a somebody, and I don't want to change that. How did I become popular you say? Well, lets start from the beginning. **_

_**Meatloaf Monday, **_

_**It all started on meatloaf Monday. I was at my locker when popular girl named Lexi, had shoved me into my locker and when all of a sudden, all of my drawings had spilled out onto the hallway floor. Did I tell you I was a artist ? I even have my own quote. "I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT CREATIVITY." Anyways, after all of my drawings spilled out of my folder, everyone had started to pick them up and without me noticing had ran off with them, but this is not how I became popular. It was in the lunchroom where they were serving meatloaf. It might sound good to you, but trust me… it's disgusting. Rotting meatloaf with mold on the inside. They think they can hide it from me, but I'm a smart person. That's when I shouted out, " DON'T EAT THE MEAT-LOAF, IT HAS MOLD ON IT." Then everyone just simply walked away. Lexi came over and invited me to come to her house after school. Did I say yes? OF COURSE I SAID YES! **_

_**When I came over, we simple just bragged. We bragged how our clothes were better than others , the whole drama. A weird day to become popular right? That was until the very next day. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diary Of A Popular Girl **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**January 21, 2010 **_

_**Okay, as I told you yesterday me and Lexi started hanging out, but now we have started hanging out more than I expected. Lexi and I are technically bff's now, but hey as long as I'm popular I don't mind at all. On the other hand guess what? Brandon Chesnutt is what. I can't get him out of my mind. He's in all of my classes except social studies. Is it bad that I like him? Here's the bad part though…. Lexi likes him too. She has pictures of him everywhere on her bedroom wall, what should I do?**_

_**7:00 pm at night **_

_**I had just started doing my homework when Lexi had called my cell phone. "Hello?" "Hey Anna, it's me Lexi and I was wondering if you can come to my party tomorrow night, everyone is going to be there, including BRANDON!" "Um, sure no problem." "Good, I'll send you the information, bye now." OMG! What am I going to do! Brandon is going to go….. Should I go? Or should I not go? I'm a geek! Someone is going to find out sooner or later. I need some advice….I know! I'll call Miranda and ask her what she thinks I should do. I dialed her number but then all of a sudden…. BANG! BANG! I hurried downstairs where I found my dad smashing the bedroom door. "Dad, what are doing!" " That's Kaleen's door, when she finds out she's going to faint!" "Literally!" My dad didn't say anything so I headed upstairs and fell asleep.**_

_**In my dream: **_

_**Brandon had just appeared with a big bouquet of flowers when all of a sudden Lexi happened. She had interrupted our dinner and pushed me out of the seat. It had me furious when DING! DING! DING! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diary of a Popular Girl **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**January 22, 2010, **_

_**Today was the day of lexi's party. Was I nervous? Of course not! What am I kidding, I am nervous! What will she do! Obviously, she is frustrated because I have Brandon and not her. After that thought, Brandon had just walked up to my locker. "Hey beautiful, what are you up to?" I told him that Lexi was jealous because I have you as a boyfriend and that she is probably planning revenge. "Don't worry about, what ever she does, it wont keep us apart." " I love you, and remember I'm taken." I smiled and headed to third period. **_

_**Lexi's Mind, **_

_**I HATE MANDY! I HATE MANDY! I HATE MANDY! I HATE MANDY! Brandon is mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! Don't worry Lexi. As soon as she comes to that party, she is going to be humiliated . Did she really think I Wouldn't find out that she was a geek. Don't worry Mandy, I have my ways, just you wait **__**J**___

_**Lexi's Party, **_

"_**Everyone, I have a announcement, but first Mandy come on up here." I proudly walked up onto her parents stage. Did I tell you she was rich? Well, she is! Her house is just gorgeous! It had at least 50 rooms in there…. It even has a pool. Awesome right. Anyways, Lexi had continued on with her announcement. "Everyone, someone is going to get humiliated tonight and that is Mandy Jones!" I stood there, my face was red… what did she know? "Mandy Jones, is a secret geek!" Everyone bursted out laughing. Everyone except Brandon. He felt horrible when he found out he was dating a geek. I ran out the door and into the night. **_


End file.
